


The Bachelor

by tanithwolfe



Series: The Bachelor - MALEC Style [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanithwolfe/pseuds/tanithwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Raphael Santiago, and welcome to a new season of the Bachelor.”  The host smiled largely, teeth as white as pearls, as he swept his hands out, motioning to the mansion behind him before continuing to speak. “Tonight starts a season like no other as Magnus Bane, America’s first bi-sexual bachelor, begins his search for love.”</p><p>*The Bachelor AU that nobody asked for but gosh darn it am I going to write it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello and welcome to my first ever Shadowhunters fanfiction! Also, the first fanfiction that I will have ever posted on Archive of Our Own!
> 
> It's a terrible, horribly offensive show, but I absolutely L O V E the The Bachelor and every time a season is on I have the biggest urge to write a Bachelor AU fanfiction for whatever couple I'm currently obsessed with - MALEC are the lucky babes in receipt of this hot mess.
> 
> Read on and hopefully it interests you!

♥

“It’s starting!”

A collective hush fell over the dimly lit lounge room. The noise from the busy New York street below quickly drowned out as someone reached for the television remote, turning up the volume until it filled the small apartment.

“ _I’m Raphael Santiago, and welcome to a new season of the Bachelor._ ”  The host smiled largely, teeth as white as pearls, as he swept his hands out, motioning to the mansion behind him before continuing to speak. “ _Tonight starts a season like no other as Magnus Bane, America’s first bi-sexual bachelor, begins his search for love._ ”

A cheer ripped through the air, startling the others into laughter, as the man on the television paused for dramatic effect.

“ _Hearts will melt as 22 of America’s most eligible men and women vie for Magnus’ attention. But after all the extravagant dates and cocktail parties are over, who will be left standing at the end? And where will love take us this year?_ ”

The picture on the television transitioned to show another man, eyes dark and brow furrowed in concentration as he delicately applied a black line of eyeliner below his eyes. He looked away from the mirror and to the camera, smile wide, as he placed the pencil down onto the table in front of him.

“ _My name is Magnus Bane. I’m a 33 year old New Yorker and co-owner of the cosmetics line, High Warlock. If you hadn’t already guessed, I’ve come onto the Bachelor to find someone to spend the rest of my life with._ ” He stood from the table and walked towards the open glass doors, leading the camera to the pool outside. Folding his hands behind him, he straightened his back as he stopped to stare over the water. “ _It’s been almost a decade since I last dated. I was young, but I thought I had found the person to start my life with. Instead she shattered my trust and my heart. Our break up was just like our relationship, messy and full of drama, and it destroyed me. It hasn’t been easy for me, but luckily I have some of the most ruthless friends who refused to let me go under. Now, I’m finally ready to move on and open my heart again... and with the help of the Bachelor, I’m going to find my true love._ ”

 

**_Three months earlier_ **

Magnus nervously ran his fingers through the fringe of his hair as the limousine he was in rolled to a stop, his stomach lurching at the thought of what was to come.

He waited, as instructed, for the door to be opened before stepping out. He flashed the most confident smile he had and did his best to ignore the cameras following his every move from every angle as he looked up to Raphael. The show’s host, and Magnus’ long-time friend, was standing in front of the Bachelor mansion as he did every season, hair immaculately styled and suit perfectly fitted.

Magnus tugged at his own suit, smoothing the lines and creases in the material. The metallic burgundy colour of the suit, trimmed with silver, matched with the glitter carefully smeared around his eyes. Magnus hoped he looked like a disco ball under the lights on set.

Magnus wondered, briefly, if it was too late to dive back into the limo and demand they take him home to Brooklyn. Cameras and too many lights was something he knew, and they were strangely calming as he took the steps up to his mark slowly. Knowing that his life for the next couple of months would be filmed and played to all of America wasn’t even that daunting. But dating again? Falling in love again? It wasn’t new territory, but it could be painful and for so long he was unsure if he would ever be open to the idea again.

 _Don’t do anything stupid_. Catarina had told him before he’d left. _I know you don’t repeat your mistakes, but you do make new and even worse ones instead_.

“Welcome to the mansion, Magnus, how are you feeling?” Raphael greeted, hand out. Magnus took it firmly, perhaps a little too firm, and carefully adjusted his hair once more. He ran his fingers through his fringe again, pushing the red-tipped hair up and over.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.” The two shared a laugh, and Raphael urged him on. “I’ve been trying to not put too much pressure on this… but I’ll admit I have some high hopes for this adventure.”

“What will you be looking for in the men and women you’ll be meeting tonight? What does someone have to do to get a rose?”

Magnus paused before answering. “You know, I’ve seen in past seasons the Bachelors and Bachelorettes giving out roses like participation ribbons… I’m not going to do that. If someone wants a rose then they’re going to have to work for it. Really show me that they want this and want me.”

At the sound of a car slowing down, Raphael reached up to pat Magnus on the shoulder.

“The first limo is arriving, Magnus. Good luck.”

Magnus reached up to cup Raphael’s face, stopping him from leaving. “If I fall in love because of this dumb show, Raph, I’m naming my first born after you.” Rolling his eyes, Raphael used the hand on his face to turn Magnus around to face the driveway.

“You better.”

Magnus felt his chest tighten as a woman stepped out of the vehicle and he ran shaking fingers through his hair, again, and straightened his back. He could do this. He was ready.

Her dress danced around her as she walked, the split in the sheer pink material of the skirt reached up to her thigh and parted to show smooth skin with every step she took. Magnus took in the embroidered rose silhouettes with a grin.

Red hair fell over bare shoulders, biceps covered by off-shoulder sleeves, and Magnus couldn’t help but marvel in her beauty. If this was the show’s first offering, just how much more beautiful were they going to get?

She stepped up to him and held out a box. Her smile was soft and shy, and Magnus felt his nerves calming.

“I’m Clary. I hope you like shortbread.”

Magnus accepted the box and lifted it to his nose, breathing in the scent. “It’s terrible for my thighs, but I absolutely love it.”

“I’m glad.” Clary replied, eyes following Magnus’ hand as he reached into the box to pull one out.

Magnus closed his eyes with a groan as the taste of shortbread touched his tongue, and threw an arm around Clary’s shoulders, tugging her close to him.

“Where’s Raphael? I’m ready to end this show now.” He called out to the cameras, mouth full. “I’ve found the one for me!”

Clary giggled in delight. “I don’t think America would be too happy for this to end yet… I’ll see you inside?” She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before stepping out from under his arm, and Magnus bid her goodbye.

Mournfully, he handed the box of shortbread off to the camera crew and steadied himself for the next candidate.

The next hour passed in a blur. So many faces, so many names. He wanted to talk more to Clary and to Josh, wanted to see what Hannah and Jeff and Dave would be like on a date. Tiffany he wanted to avoid, her voice reminded him of nails on a chalkboard, and Chris he wanted to take clothes shopping.

He watched as the next candidate stepped from the limo. The man took two, maybe three, steps, and then Magnus lunged forward to catch him as he fell _up_ the stairs.

“By the angel, are you okay?” Magnus gushed, hands gripping tight to the man’s shoulders as he helped to pull him upright.

The man laughed, cheeks turning pink, and he adjusted the glasses on his nose. “I guess you could say, I’m already _falling_ for you.”

Magnus stared in shock as the man laughed, even harder, at his own joke, and briefly considered pushing him back down the stairs. He noticed the _Hi my name is_ _Simon_ stick on his shirt and sniffed indignantly.

“You know, _Sherman_.” Simon stopped laughing immediately and Magnus fought to hide his smile as he watched different emotions fight for a place on Simon’s face. “If you’re going to use such horrid pickup lines around me, I might just let you fall flat on your face in future.”

Simon stood still, mouth opening and closing again repeatedly as he appeared to argue with himself in his head until he settled for, “um, my name is Simon.”

Magnus watched as the man tapped a finger on the nametag and chose to ignore him, instead leaning in to press a goodbye peck on the man’s cheek before pushing him by a hand at the small of his back towards the mansion.

“I’ll see you inside then, _Stephen_. Try not to trip again!”

Simon did, in fact, trip again as he turned to blabber his correct name. Magnus gleefully waggled his fingers at him, smug grin filling his face.

 _One more to go_. He thought to himself. Just one more and then he could go inside. He ticked off the candidates that he already knew he’d be sending home, but he felt like he owed them a second conversation before sealing their fate.

Magnus felt his breathe catch as the door to the last limo opened. The blue eyes of the last contestant looked onto him immediately, and Magnus found the air in his chest stuck.

He watched, stunned, as the man climbed the set of stairs towards him. He inhaled sharply as the man said something, possibly a name, and then released his breath all at once, the words that came with it barely registering.

“Did the world stop spinning or is it just you?”

“W-what…? Excuse me?”

Magnus didn’t answer immediately, taking his time to look over the man in front of him. He was tall, but shorter than Magnus by a couple of inches, and his face was smooth, clear of stubble. The navy suit he was wearing was fitted, and fitted him well, and Magnus reached out to smooth the matt black lapel of his jacket.

“Nothing, never mind… I’m Magnus Bane, this season’s _extremely_ eligible bachelor.” He purred, stepping close to stare at the other man through his lashes. “And who are _you_?”

The dark haired beauty in front of him stepped back, as if pushed, and blinked rapidly.

“I’m, um, A-Alec.” They were silent for a while, and Magnus prepared himself to step back and direct Alec into the mansion when the other man finally spoke again. “I really like your, um, nail polish. It’s… very pretty.”

Magnus chuckled and brought his hand to his face to inspect the red varnish he had put on that morning.

“Not as pretty as you, pretty boy.”

He smiled widely as Alec spluttered through a response and, with a firm handshake, sent him on his way. As he watched him leave, Magnus was delighted to see Alec turn around to take a final look at him before disappearing into the mansion.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I'm terrible at describing clothes and actually did research for them:  
> Magnus' suit - http://www.comercialmoyano.com/1977-thickbox_default/traje-de-novio-barroco-granate.jpg  
> Clary dress - http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/5/8/8/6878853/peach/image1xxl.jpg  
> Alec's suit - http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/2/0/8/1/6461802/navy/image1xxl.jpg
> 
> Woo-hoo we've made it to the end of Chapter 1! Obvi there will be no shock of who ends up with who at the end, but fingers crossed I can still get your emotions going!
> 
> If you're also currently watching this season of the Australian Bachelor HIT ME UP TO "DISCUSS" IT!!!
> 
> ♥ please also hit me up with a comment of what you thought of this chapter ♥


End file.
